Mi dulce perdición
by Natsby
Summary: Han pasado seis meses desde que Anastasia dejo a Christian Grey. Ahora el es un hombre consumido por el dolor. ¿Qué pasará cuando Christian decida buscar a su esposa y se encuentre con la sombra de lo que un día su mujer fue?... ¿Cómo reaccionará al conocer a esta oscura Ana?
1. Chapter 1

Seattle

Finales 2012.

Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Observó el retrato que descansa sobre mi escritorio, es de nosotros en nuestra Luna de miel. Es la foto que nos ha tomado ella con la cámara que compró para mí… Observo para otro lado, aun me lacera demasiado. Mi cabeza duele y me tomó las aspirinas que me ha traído Ross. Dios, estoy tan jodido. No soy ni la maldita sombra que fui antes. Soy un hombre destruido, consumido por el dolor…

¿Anastasia me habrá olvidado?... Esa es la pregunta que me hago día con día, al no tener noticias sobre ella…

Soy un maldito masoquista. Lo sé.

Durante los últimos seis meses me he dedicado tan solo al trabajo. Claro que la he buscado, joder. Pero al parecer ella no quiere ser encontrada…

Tengo a los mejores espias, investigadores privados, ¿Y para qué? Si no han podido hacer ni un puto trabajo bien… Pedí lo que sea, registros, cuentas bancarias… ¡Jaqueé las malditas cámaras del estado, carajo!... Fue como si se la hubiera tragado la Tierra…

Esos fueron los primeros meses de búsqueda. Al tercer mes, recibí información procedente de un hospital en Nueva York. Dios, pensé morir… Estuvo internada tres días. Causa; Aborto Natural…

Cierro los ojos al recuerdo… Las amargas lágrimas están por salir…

Nuestro bebé… Al que yo negué una noche…

A veces me gustaría no haber reaccionado tan mal, no haberle dicho todas las cosas hirientes que le dije. No haberme ido a embriagar… No haber permitido que Elena me acompañara…

No pasó nada, obviamente… Pero aun después de tanto tiempo no recuerdo cual fue el estado con el que llegue al escala. Solo recuerdo que al día siguiente estaba en nuestra cama, sin zapatos, corbata y con una resaca de los mil demonios. Ana no estaba a mi lado. El espacio donde ella acostumbraba a dormir estaba frio y tendido. No había dormido conmigo. Revise todas las malditas habitaciones de el escala. Ni un rastro de mi esposa. La llamé y su celular sonó en nuestra habitación. Llamé a todos sus conocidos…Nada… Su ropa aun estaba allí por lo cual nunca me imaginé que se habría ido… Hasta que abrí mi cuenta de email… No lo podía creer… Me había abandonado, con nuestro hijo en su vientre…

Me culpé los días siguientes, y bueno, hasta el momento lo sigo haciendo…

Anastasia pensó que había tenido algo que ver con Elena, eso y mi reacción a nuestro bebé la hizo huir…

Pienso en lo que ahorita tendríamos. Una hermosa casa a las afueras de Seattle, nuestro bebé y nuestro amor… Una pequeña familia. Jamás había pensando en todo eso hasta que ella llego a mí.

Siempre tendré esa duda o…sueño.

¿Hubiera sido niño o niña?

Las lágrimas ahora se derraman calientes y entierro el rostro en mis manos y sollozo.

Joder… duele demasiado… Pero, ¿Y si hubiera sido una pequeña princesa de papá con los hermosos ojos azules de Ana…? O, ¿Un pequeño campeón…?

Alejé esos pensamientos y recuerdos… Me limpio las lágrimas… Dios, tenía que encontrarla…

Tenía que decirle cuanto lo lamentaba… cuanto la amaba… Que compensaría todo el dolor… Pero, sabía muy bien que jamás podría compensarlo… Yo solo quería tenerla entre mis brazos, borrar todas las heridas que le había causado… Me arrodillaría ante ella, le rogaría… Le haría saber que era un maldito hombre atormentado, desecho sin ella… Dios, lo era, lo era…

¡Joder, como la necesitaba!

Pero, ¿Por dónde iniciaría la búsqueda?

Carla nunca me quiso dar ninguna información. Tampoco Ray…

Tendría que recurrir a otros medios…

Llamó a Welch y él me contesta al segundo timbrazo.

Le doy una orden rápida y tras colgarle.

Miro nuestro retrato, y observo lo que algún día fue un matrimonio feliz. Y juró que algún día lo volveremos a hacer… Pero, primero tendría que encontrarla cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

Este es el primer capitulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Acepto críticas y opiniónes, las tomaré en cuenta. Comenten para subir el próximo capitulo. :)

Gracias por leerme.

Natsby.


	2. Chapter 2

Seattle

Finales 2012

En la mañana rumbo a Grey Enterprises, Welch llama para darme información sobre una tal Rose Lambert. Al parecer, Welch había investigado en un regristro civil ilegal de la Ciudad de Nueva York, donde una mujer con el nombre de Anastasia había cambiado su apellido. Las campanas inmediatas suenan cuando me da el apellido;

Lambert, Lambert… ¡Claro que si, joder! Mi mente cavila en el día en que conocí a Anna y le pedí Welch información sobre ella;

Padre: "Franklin A. Lambert"

De inmediato cito a Welch y él me confirma que estará allí con la información de la tal Rose.

Taylor me mira sobre el espejo retrovisor y nuestras miradas se encuentran. El sabe por lo que estoy pasando. El sabe de mi dolor, pero por su trabajo no puede hacer nada más que tragarse sus palabras.

Incomodo, arrastro mi mirada hasta la ventana y me pierdo en mis pensamientos.

…

Cuando Welch se retira, veo la carpeta con información sobre mi escritorio. En mi garganta hay un nudo que con dificultad paso. Mis manos tiemblan. La información me sobrepasa. Pero tengo que ser fuerte, por ella…por mí.

En la carpeta aparecen fotografías de Rose Lambert. Y de inmediato la reconozco.

Anastasia entrando a un viejo y descolorido edificio. Anastasia entrando a un bar de mala muerte. Anastasia caminando sola por las oscuras calles de Nueva York.

Su aspecto es desalineado y en la mayoría de las fotografías viste de negro; Jean, blusa y suéter. Al parecer se tiñó el cabello de un color negro azabache.

Hago una mueca.

Esta mujer no se ve como mi dulce esposa. Vuelvo a mirar la fotografía donde Anastasia aparece en aquel insípido bar. Aunque realmente parece más cantina que nada. Las paredes sucias y con el color café carcomido, la puerta por donde ella está entrando a aquel sucio lugar. ¿Qué hace Ana en un lugar como ese?

Mi esposa no pertenece en un lugar así.

Trago saliva.

Lagrimas ahora fluyen como grifo abierto. Y me recuerdo que debo ser fuerte. Pero el rostro de dolor de esa mujer, me destruye.

Mis manos se convierten en puños y aprieto hasta que quedan blancos los nudillos. La ira me recorre y tomo lo primero que encuentro en mi escritorio para aventarlo. Me doy cuenta que es el retrato de nosotros y me reprendo. Llevo el retrato a mi pecho, manteniéndolo cerca.

Me tengo que calmar.

La voz que me tormenta hace su aparición recordándome que es mi culpa. Y no lo niego, se que lo es.

Llamo a Ross y le digo con la voz más calmada que puedo, que prepare mi itinerario a Nueva York y que cancele mi agenda en los próximos cinco días.

Ella me mira consternada y asiente.

Vuelvo a mirar las diferentes fotografías de Anastasia y me digo que en pocas horas la volveré a tener en mis brazos

* * *

¡Hola! les vengo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Recuerden; Acepto críticas y sugerencias. las tomo en cuenta.

Gracias por comentar, en el siguiente responde a cada uno de los reviews.

POR FAVOR COMENTEN :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ciudad de Nueva York.

Finales 2012.

POV CHRISTIAN GREY.

Un día lluvioso me recibe cuando bajo de mi avión privado. Taylor enseguida baja y se coloca tras de mí. Siento mi nuca y estomago cosquillear. Y aquella sonrisa que trato de retener flota en mis labios. Esta tan cerca…Anastasia esta tan cerca que me imagino pasar mis dedos por su sedoso cabello... Pero como siempre la maldita voz interna me recuerda que ella se alejo de mi, por segunda vez...

Realmente trato de mantenerme positivo, pero la voz… La puta voz no hace más que recodarme… Y lo peor es que sé que tiene razón, pero no puedo renunciar a ella. No puedo y nunca lo haré.

No me he dado cuenta que me he detenido y que Taylor me está mirando con expresión compungida. Aveces es tan fácil perderme en mis pensamientos.

Y haciéndome el que no vi su expresión, avanzo rápidamente hasta las puertas corredizas de la salida del aeropuerto.

Un auto negro nos espera y sin esperar a que alguien me abra la puerta entro y me escondo bajo la negra ventana polarizada.

Ni siquiera presto atención cuando el chofer me saluda o cuando Taylor entra al auto. Sólo quiero llegar a ella. Reviso rápidamente mi rolex* y me doy cuenta que pasan más de las ocho de la noche. Empiezo a tener un poco de Jet lag, pero aun así mis ansias por ella son más fuertes que nada.

Cuando llegamos al departamento que usualmente uso cuando estoy teniendo conferencias en Nueva York, la frialdad de él me golpea. Cuando estaba con Anastasia cualquier lugar donde nos encontrábamos se sentía acogedor, hogareño. Pero cuando ella se fue, todo me pareció perder color y calor.

Tras salir de la ducha me pongo unos jeans y una camisa azul marino de manga larga y me dispongo a llamar a Welch. El pitido del teléfono celular no suena más de dos veces cuando la voz ronca de él contesta;

— Señor, una de las fotografías que le envíe; la Señora Grey se encuentra entrando a un edificio. —Welch confirma y deduzco que esta fumando por las exhalaciones que hace. — Bueno, ella reside allí. Ya que se encuentra alquilado desde hace un mes con el nombre de Rose Lambert.

Casi arrastro la puerta tras de mí en cuanto Welch me da la dirección. Le hago una seña a Taylor y nos conducimos al elevador.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después me paro frente al indecoroso edificio. Y hago una mueca. Entro por la desfigurada puerta y reparo en el pequeño vestíbulo, si es que se le puede llamar tal. El suelo de madera rancia cruje con cada paso y sólo encuentro un destartalado sillón roto. Las escaleras aún lado del mostrador indican que es la única forma de subir hasta los demás pisos. Un señor calvo y de aspecto desalineado me observa tras sus lentes de botella y me dirijo hacia el por información.

— No tenemos más departamentos — exclama con desdén. Lo miro con frialdad. ¿Realmente piensa que yo me alojaría en un lugar como este? Taylor de inmediato al escuchar al anciano comenta.

— Buscamos a una persona— Mi esposa quiero decir pero me contengo.

El anciano nos mira a ambos con desconfianza y niega con su calva cabeza.

— ¡Aquí no hay ninguna persona que ustedes puedan buscar, váyanse antes de que llame a la policía! — grita sofocándose.

¿Pero qué mierda? Mis manos se convierten en puños y aprieto fuertemente. Estaba tan cerca de Anastasia y ahora no la perdería por un ridículo anciano.

Me acerco más al mostrador y sacó de mi cartera un puñado de billetes de 100 dólares.

La expresión del viejo cambia y su mirada viaja de mí a los billetes verdes. Oh, sí viejo de pacotilla vas a decirme donde esta mi esposa…

— Rose Lambert. — hablo con voz monótona y firme mientras le entrego los billetes. —Sólo necesitamos el número de departamento —continuo persuadiendo.

Los ojos del anciano brillan de anticipación cuando toma el dinero y me da el numero sin siquiera voltearme a ver.

Es lo suficiente para mí, así que me dedico a subir las escaleras rápidamente. El edificio cuenta con cuatro plantas por lo cual no es difícil encontrar la habitación cuarenta y nueve que se encuentra en la segunda planta.

Me detengo frente a la desgastada puerta y la ansiedad se apodera rápidamente de mí. Me recuerdo respirar y tras una exhalación toco la puerta que cruje a mi contacto.

Siento sudar mis manos y las aclaro en mi pantalón. Trato de agudizar mi oído pero no escucho ningún ruido procedente tras la puerta. Vuelvo a tocar, pero ahora con más fuerza.

Pasan otros eternos segundos y escucho un estruendo tras la madera. Escucho unos pasos descalzos y la puerta se abre con cautela revelando unos grandes ojos azules asustados. El pestillo metálico todavía se encuentra por lo cual sólo veo un poco de su rostro. Detengo la puerta cuando veo la intención de ella. Oh no, nena. No huiras de mí otra vez.

Siento su respiración rápida y agitada, y mis ojos se que reclaman abrir la puerta.

Ella cierra sus ojos y recarga la frente en la puerta. Quita el pestillo.

Volteo a ver a Taylor y está a unos cuantos metros. Bien.

Anastasia abre la puerta para dejarme pasar y entro sintiendo el hedor a alcohol. El departamento no es más agradable que el edificio. Sólo hay una pequeña sala en malas condiciones, una televisión vieja con caja atrás, y ninguna mesa. Llama mi atención varias botellas tiradas por doquier.

Observo a mi esposa. Anastasia se encuentra mirándome fijamente con sus ojos azules opacos y tristes, hay ojeras color bolaceas debajo de sus ojos. Viste una minúscula camisa negra de manga corta y unos shorts cortos del mismo color. Su aspecto es desalineado con aquel negro cabello revuelto. Siento una punzada en mi entrepierna al recorrer con mis ojos sus piernas largas y desnudas.

Y vuelve a mi visión las botellas y el hedor a alcohol que habita en la habitación. Mi pecho se oprime impidiéndome respirar.

¡Por favor, por favor, no!

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? — Tiemblo al escuchar la desgarrada voz de Ana. Mis ojos pican.

— Yo… — Mi voz pierde fuerza y el nudo se incrementa en mi garganta. Siento las lagrimas escocerme en los ojos, reclamando salir. Y trato de contenerlas lo más posible.

— Christian, por favor…No — vuelve a hablar y esta vez observó como lagrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, empapándolas. Se a lo que se refiere, mi mirada lo dice. Nunca me gusto verla llorar y tengo un vago recuerdo diciéndole que sus labios son más suaves de lo normal cuando llora. Una punzada de dolor me recorre. Joder, parece que eso fue hace años, en vez de meses…

Mis manos chisporrotean por sentir su piel, por escurrirle las lagrimas que está derramando por mi culpa.

Doy dos pasos hacia ella. Y Ana se pega más a la pared y se abraza con sus delgados brazos a sí misma. Siento mi rostro contraerse en una mueca de dolor; su rechazo lacera demasiado.

—Ana, nena… Por favor, no me alejes más… —Me escucho a mi mismo susurrarle desgarradoramente. Un sollozo sale de la boca de Anastasia. Es tan doloroso que ya mis lágrimas salen calientes derramándose. De un momento a otro siento que mis piernas fallan y caigo de rodillas ante ella.

—¡Por favor, por favor, nena… Perdóname!—suplico sollozando contra sus piernas.

No me importa perder mi orgullo. La amo, la necesito... Ella es mi luz a salida de un túnel negro.

Sus manos tocan mis hombros y trata de levantarme.

—¡Por favor, Christian no nos hagas esto! —murmura y sigue tratándome de levantar.

Siento otro sollozo salir desde mi pecho.

—¡Lo siento nena, lo siento tanto!—exclamo aferrándome a ella. —Por nosotros…por nuestro bebé, ¡lo siento!

Ana solloza más fuerte por la mención de nuestro bebe.

—¡Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás, Ana!—le digo sinceramente ahogándome. —Nuestro bebé…—Mi voz se quiebra. Anastasia se deja deslizar por la pared hasta quedar a mi altura.

—¿Lo sabes?— murmura mirándome con aquellos ojos tristes.

Asiento con la cabeza incapaz de hablar.

—¿Q-Qué paso? —pregunto con voz temblorosa después de un prolongado silencio. Ella cierra los ojos y sus hombros se sacuden.

—No lo sé… —contestó abriendo sus ojos y mirándome. —Sólo empezó con un dolor en la parte baja del vientre…y después empecé a sangrar… —negó con la cabeza ajena a sus recuerdos.

Me acerqué hasta ella y la acune entre mis brazos como a una niña pequeña. Mi corazón a pesar del dolor por la pérdida de nuestro hijo, brinca al no sentir el rechazo de mi esposa.

Se dejo arrullar por un tiempo, aferrándose a mis brazos. Hasta que sus ojos se cierran y su cuerpo se relaja.

La observo, tal vez por horas, minutos, el tiempo pasa volando hasta que me levanto junto con ella y hago una mueca al sentir tan ligero su peso bajo mis brazos. La llevo a la habitación continua. Y me horrorizo por tales condiciones. La pared esta carcomida y cayéndose a pedazos… Sólo hay una cama individual por lo cual la acuesto y la arropo escuchando su respiración acompasada. Pienso en las botellas de alcohol tiradas por el apartamento. Cierro los ojos, no quiero ni imaginar...

* * *

¡Hola! Les traigo este nuevo capítulo, espero y les guste. ¡POR FAVOR COMENTEN! Déjenme saber sus opiniones. Gracias...

Rolex* Marca de reloj.

**VERDELINA: Gracias por seguir esta historia, estoy muy contenta por tu comentario. Gracias, un beso y un abrazo desde México. **

**VAL ROD: Gracias por comentar! Y la historia tornara un giro no muy apegado al libro, espero no defraudarte, saludos y besos. **

**DANNYBAVI31: ¡Hola! y gracias por comentar. Creo que con este capítulo se darán cuenta de lo que pasará con Ana. Besos y abrazos. **

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS POR COMENTAR, SEGUIRÉ RESPONDIENDO LOS COMENTARIOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA, ESPEREN ACTUALIZACIÓN :)

BESOS Y ABRAZOS.

PD: Estaré subiendo adelantos en mi pagina de Facebook, por si alguien quiere agregarme. Mi usuario es "Natalia Bonham"

Gracias, y hasta la siguiente actualización.


	4. Chapter 4

Nueva York.

Pov Christian.

La observo tal vez, por horas. El tiempo junto a ella siempre se me paso volando. Pero, ahora que la tenia de vuelta, quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Observo, como sus oscuras y gruesas pestañas revolotean descansando sobre sus prominentes pómulos.

Chasqueo la lengua.

Ana, está más delgada de lo habitual. Y no tengo que ver bajo su ropa sus huesos marcándosele, el rostro cadavérico ya lo dice. Aparto la mirada. Me lacera verla en ese estado… Miro la tenue luz que se filtra por las vaporosas cortinas amarillentas. Y de un momento a otro, recuerdo a Taylor.

Mierda.

Maldigo mentalmente. Sé que es mi guardaespaldas, pero, ya no soy un tipo sin corazón. Y después del largo viaje desde Seattle, claramente debe estar cansado.

Saco la Blackberry del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, y marco.

El pitido insistente de la otra línea tarda solo unos segundos, cuando la inconfundible voz de Taylor responde.

— Señor Grey

— Taylor, puedes irte al departamento. — Murmuro con voz cansada, pero autoritaria.

— Como ordene, Señor… — Taylor contesta. Creo que quiere decir algo más, pero se contiene. Y sé que lo es; quiere preguntar por Anastasia ya que la aprecia, pero en estos momentos no sabría que responderle si es que pregunta como esta.

Cuelgo.

Me paso una mano por el rebelde cabello y deambulo por la penumbra habitación. Esta oscura, por lo cual sólo tengo la luz de la luna. Pero puedo ver; y pienso que la oscuridad y yo, nos llevamos bien. Me adapto a ella…O tal vez son mis sobras las que lo hacen…

Me siento en la silla descuidada, en la que hace unos minutos dude en sentarme, pero ahora, lo hago.

Siento mi cerebro estallar… Hay tantas dudas, que si no son contestadas sé que perderé el control.

"Control" Me río amargamente.

"Hace mucho que perdiste eso, Grey" Mi subconsciente hace su aparición y otra vez, tiene razón.

¿Cómo se supone que arreglaríamos nuestro matrimonio?... Y la pregunta del millón; ¿Ella todavía quiere estar conmigo?...

Mi corazón aun latía por ella. La amaba más que a nada y lo haría por siempre… Pero ¿Ana?

¿Me amaría después de todo lo ocurrido?

Respiro con dificultad, tan solo de pensar que ella pudiera estar odiándome.

Mi mente repasa lo ocurrido hoy; ¡Las botellas de alcohol, maldita sea!

Y aunque me cueste creer, sé que Ana pasó todo este tiempo ahogando sus penas en el surdido alcohol… Y no puedo dejar de culparme, se que todo es mi puta culpa. Mis hombros se sienten pesados; como si tuvieran plomo en ellos. La culpa me carcome. Pero es algo con lo que siempre llevaré. Nuestro bebé difunto es otra sombra. Y entonces lo veo.

Mi amada esposa, la cual siempre rebosaba luz, ahora poseía oscuridad. Poseía sus propias sombras...

* * *

¡Hola! Sé que es corto, pero el Viernes pienso actualizar otra vez. Gracias por comentar. (Realmente significa mucho para mí que comenten. Así que; Por fas háganlo!

Nos vemos con otra actualización; Gracias, Natsby.

Pd: Recuerden que tengo Facebook, donde respondo a preguntas sobre actualizaciónes y de lo que quieran saber, aveces subo adelantos... Usuario; "Natalia Bonham" :)


	5. Chapter 5

Nueva York.

Pov Christian.

Chapter cuatro.

A la mañana siguiente despierto con un agudo dolor en el cuello. Estoy sentado en la silla y han puesto sobre mí, una manta azul cielo. Mi mirada viaja inmediatamente a la cama vacía y me pongo de pie como un resorte, buscándola enloquecido. "¿No se abra ido, verdad?" Tras ese pensamiento, corro hasta la estancia y no la encuentro.

— ¡Joder, Ana! — gruño — ¡No me hagas esto otra vez!

Doy otra mirada rápida al departamento y siento un cumulo de sentimientos

Estoy por bajar al vestíbulo del edificio, para preguntarle al anciano tacaño si la vio salir, cuando la puerta de entrada se abre revelando a mi esposa cabizbaja con varias bolsas de insumos.

Me permito respirar nuevamente, y avanzo hasta ella para abrazarle y ayudarle con las bolsas.

La estrecho contra mi pecho y le doy beso en el cabello. La siento tensa, pero no le permito apartarse de mí, cuando siento sus manos en mi pecho manteniendo distancia.

Le vuelvo a besar el cabello varias veces y la suelto, quitándole las bolsas y dirigiéndome hasta la pequeña mesa de cocina.

— Gracias— murmura tan bajo, que me pregunto si realmente habló. Me muerdo la mejilla interna. Anastasia está sumamente callada. Ni siquiera cuando nos conocimos era tan introvertida. Ana siempre tuvo algún comentario inteligente, o miradas furtivas. Pero ahora, su mirada está pérdida o mirando su regazo...

Es de día y realmente no quiero empezar mal. Pero aun así tenemos tantas cosas que preguntarnos.

Por un momento me hubiera gustado saber cocinar. Tal vez, prepararle algo, aunque sea unos malditos huevos revueltos. Reviso el contenido de las bolsas y detecto; Una cartera de huevos, jugo embotellado de naranja, embutidos, y pan para sándwich.

— Lo siento, es para lo único que me alcanzo— comenta avergonzada. Mi pecho se oprime.

"Anastasia no debería estar pasando hambre"

Observo su rostro cadavérico. Mi vista se nubla de ira.

¿Por qué no había regresado conmigo? Pero, ¡Dios! Ella no tenido la culpa... Me sentía molesto por mí, porque yo deje que esto pasara.

— Nena… — Susurro, levantando su barbilla. Sus ojos tristes relucen con lágrimas. —No tienes porque avergonzarte. — Le explico. — Yo soy el que debería estar avergonzado...Por permitir que sucediera esto…

— Christian, yo…—exclama. Joder, pensé que jamás escucharía mi nombre de sus labios...

— Lo siento, tanto… — murmura mirándome, y tomándome de las manos. Corrientes eléctricas inundan mi cuerpo sobrecalentándolo. Pero, yo no entiendo; ¿Qué es lo que siente?, ella no tiene la culpa de nada en absoluto. — Yo estaba tan furiosa después de que encontré el mensaje de Elena, que simplemente huí…No quería verte, porque sentía que me habías traicionado. — confesó y dejo de respirar.

— Ana, sé que no debí si quiera haberme acercado a ella…Pero estaba tan conmocionado, que simplemente no lo pensé. — admití. El rostro de Ana se contrajo. — ¡No paso nada, lo juro! Tampoco le conté sobre nuestro bebé…

Ell Ella junta fuertemente sus labios en una línea.

— Christian vi el mensaje, prácticamente te felicitó. — escupe. Se ve tan lastimada… Que estúpido fui. Pero era cierto, jamás había contado nada sobre nuestro bebé.

— ¡Lo juro, Ana! Sólo… — trato de recordar lo que le había contado esa noche. —Lo adivino... Le dije que tú querías tener hijos, pero yo no sabía si podría. Tengo tanta mierda encima, nena.

— ¡Ese no es el caso, Christian! — exclama levantando la voz. — ¿Cada vez que tengamos un problema iras directo hacía esa mujer?

Palidezco. No fui directo a ella. Elena me vio. Yo sólo estaba tan…abrumado.

— No, nena… Yo no fui tras Elena.

Ana respinga cuando menciono el nombre de "Elena".

— Ella me encontró…— le digo.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué permitiste que se acercara a ti? — susurra con voz quebrada. Cierro los ojos.

— Estaba asustado, nena… Simplemente no sabía qué hacer…O, que pensar…

Anastasia se abrazo a sí misma, un gesto que había captado desde ayer y empezó a hablar.

— En el trascurso a Nueva York, aun estaba muy furiosa, triste y…. — lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Me sentí más mierda. —… Me sentía muy sola. Quería regresar, pero luego recordaba todo lo que ella te hizo…Me ponía enferma. Y cuando por fin llegue, no sabía ni qué hacer, estaba tan cansada que me alojé en el primer hotel que encontré. Después busqué trabajo, pero no llevaba nada que me admitiera siquiera, que había terminado la universidad. Así que trabaje de mesera unas semanas… —Murmuró aguardando mi reacción. Sabía que jamás le permitiría trabajar de mesera.

— Sólo duré unas semanas, era una mierda de mesera. —río amargamente. —Después todo se complico; Busqué un apartamento barato, ya que el dinero que ahorré empezó a escasear; encontré este. — Dijo, haciendo un ademan al apartamento y continuó. — Tenia pesadillas... Y una noche cuando caminaba hasta aquí, un mareo me asalto y caí de bruces al suelo, y después todo se oscureció…

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse fuertemente, golpeando mi pecho.

— Desperté dos días después en el hospital y ahí me dieron la noticia… — finalizo.

Joder, esto dolía demasiado.

— ¡Quería regresar! Pero estaba tan avergonzada… Me había encariñado tanto con el nuestro bebé no nacido, que me deprimí… — Su voz perdió fuerza y la abracé fuertemente. Sentí sus hombros sacudirse y sus sollozos fueron sofocados por mi pecho.

— Nena, siento no haber estado para ti y para nuestro bebé... —Le susurre besando su cabeza innumerables veces.

— Fui tan cobarde… − dije. — No tengo perdón...

* * *

Y** Y aquí se acaba este capítulo, en el siguiente sabrán más cosas. Perdón por dejarlas así... Gracias a todas las personas que comentan, me gusta mucho que lo hagan, por que me con eso sé que les está gustando la historia o, sus opiniones. Así que; Gracias. **

** Natsby.**


	6. Chapter 6

POV CRHISTIAN.

CHAPTER SEIS

Anastasia se adueñó de la pequeña cocina y empezó a trabajar preparando un par de sándwiches. Quise ayudarla, pero, Ana se rehusó diciéndome que ella se encargaría. Así que, aquí me tenía; sentando en el pequeño sofá y observándola ensimismado, mientras ella se movía por el espacio estrecho.

Una frase llegó a mi cabeza e hice una mueca.

"Descalza, embarazada y en la cocina"

Mi corazón se estrujo dolorosamente y me mordí la mejilla interna. No quería pensar en eso ahora. Anastasia y yo habíamos hecho un gran avance hoy, por lo cual no quería arruinarlo. Cerré los ojos y me pasé las manos por el rostro. Dios, eso sería algo que no podría olvidar...

— Christian, ya está listo. — murmura la voz de Ana.

Me levanté como resorte del sofá y me acerqué hasta ella agarrando el plato negro de cerámica que sostenía.

— Hmm Christian, no tengo mesa. Pero… ¿Podemos comer en el sofá? —Dice avergonzada, nuevamente mirando sus zapatillas deportivas.

Trago saliva. Me desespero por no verle los ojos. Por no saber que es lo que piensa.

Agarrando con una mano el ligero plato, me acerco a ella, hasta que mis zapatos están pegados a los suyos y levanto su barbilla.

_No te escondas de mí, nena. _

Le quiero decir, pero me contengo. A pesar de seguir siendo mi esposa— ya que cambio su apellido de forma ilegal— no sé qué relación tenemos ahora. Cualquier movimiento en falso podría asustarla y eso era lo que no quería.

— Está bien, Ana. Desayunemos en el sofá. O, en donde tú prefieras. —le respondo mirándola a los ojos y acariciándole su suave mejilla.

Corrientes eléctricas me pican en los dedos y observo a Ana estremecerse.

Bien. Mi toque no le es indiferente.

Las mejillas de Ana se ruborizan con una nube escarlata y mi corazón martillea más fuerte contra mi pecho.

Suspiro. Extrañaba sus sonrojos...

Tratando de no ponerla más avergonzada, o incomoda, camino hasta el sofá y me siento en el.

Ella se acomoda muy cerca de mí, aunque realmente es porque el sofá es estrecho.

Cuando muerdo el sándwich; el sabor a mayonesa, mostaza, queso y jamón inunda mi paladar y disfruto cada mordida. No recordaba haber estado más famélico. Mi última comida completa fue hace aproximadamente un día. Aunque en el avión tuve oportunidad, las ansias o nervios, como quieran llamarlos no me dejaban probar bocado.

Cuando voy por el segundo, observo a una Ana ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Aun tiene su sándwich a medio morder. Y observo su extremada delgadez.

Chasqueo la lengua.

— ¿Un dólar por tus pensamientos?— le pregunto calmándome y dándole con mucho esfuerzo una media sonrisa. Anastasia parpadea y me observa con sus cándidos ojos azules.

— Lo siento… —susurra taciturna— Me perdí —finaliza soltando un suspiro. Me sostengo el puente de la nariz. Anastasia lo dijo de tal manera, que realmente dude si no lo estaba…Más bien, si no lo estábamos…

— Sé que sonará un poco controlador; pero realmente no lo es. Sólo me preocupo por ti. ¿Podrías comer? — le digo con sinceridad.

Ana se vuelva a sonrojar y asiente con la cabeza para darle después al sándwich un pequeño mordisco.

_¿Enserio, nena? _

Doy una gran mordida al sándwich y la observo comer en silencio. Después de terminarlo, me limpio las comisuras de los labios con la servilleta de papel que los envolvía, y escucho a Ana preguntarme. Su voz es temblorosa.

— Christian, ¿Qué hiciste mientras yo no estuve?

Supongo que esta conversación tendría que llegar en cualquier momento.

* * *

Sé que es corto, pero no quería dejarlas sin capítulo hoy. Así qué escribí esto rápidamente. Espero que les guste y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

Por favor; comenten. No me priven de sus opiniones.

Gracias a todas las que dejan sus reviews me hacen muy feliz.

:)


	7. Chapter 7

Christian Pov.

Anastasia me observa con sus cándidos ojos azules esperando respuesta.

Trago saliva.

— ¿Estuviste con Elena?— pregunta recelosa. Abro desmesuradamente los ojos.

— ¡Carajo, no!— farfullo.

Ana asiente y gira su cabeza huyendo de mis ojos.

— La última vez que vi a Elena, fue aquella noche. —Le aclaro con voz calmada midiendo las reacciones que su rostro hace. Esta herida.

— Cómo, ¿Cómo, puedo creerte?

El "crack" de mi corazón al romperse, estaba seguro que se debió de escuchar.

Anastasia no confiaba en mí... Eso era lo que yo había ganado con mis malditas acciones.

— Nena, sé que no tienes porque confiar en mí. Pero, te juro que no la volví a ver. —exclamo, y no sé cuando cerré el espacio que nos separaba y le tome sus pequeñas manos. Corrientes eléctricas pasaron por mis venas y sentí mi pecho inflamarse. Sus ojos estaban fijos en nuestras manos unidas y pude apreciar su respiración errática. Rápidamente retiró sus manos de las mías. Sentí la estela de cosquillas apagarse y me sentí vacío.

— Te creo. —Ana murmuró soltando un suspiro.

Cerré los ojos y me permití regocijarme de esa pequeña victoria. Pero tenía que empezar a pensar como le diría lo que había estado haciendo en su ausencia. ¿Pero a quién diablos engañaba? Había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en "Grey interprises" porque el Escala se sentía tan solitario, y prácticamente todo en él me recordaba a ella. Y no olvidemos de mi obsesión por encontrarla, mandando al carajo a todas las personas que fallaban en la búsqueda, o que me recordaban que lo que estaba haciendo era ilegal.

Me aclare la garganta.

— Ana—la llamé —La mañana en la que leí tu email diciéndome que me dejabas…—Mi voz se quebró al recordatorio. — ¡Me volví loco, nena! Te busqué por todos lados, llamé a Kate y a su hermano, a Ray a Carla, incluso a José. Nada… Ray estaba furioso; De hecho me amenazo diciéndome que si te había hecho algo me mataría. — le dije y hice una mueca al saber que sí le había lastimado —.

Mis ojos vagaron de la mirada de Anastasia hacia sus labios, donde apresaba su labio inferior con sus dientes. Sabía que ella lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa, pero está vez lo estaba haciendo para acallar algo. Podía ver las marcas profundas y ensangrentadas. Inconscientemente llevé mi mano hasta su barbilla e hice que liberara sus dientes. Lo hizo. Y estaba vez la sangre corrió deliberadamente por su labio. La limpié con mi pulgar. ¡Joder! Eso se sintió como una sacudida en mi entrepierna.

Volví a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Tenía que calmarme. ¡Pero, Carajo! Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que estuve dentro de ella.

Incliné mi cabeza hasta la de ella y tras observar sus cándidos ojos oscurecidos, presione mis labios contra los de Ana.

Fue un impulso, lo sé. Pero cuando estaba cerca de Anastasia mi cuerpo reaccionaba por si sólo mandándome a la mierda.

Gemí, cuando succioné su labio donde hace un momento sangraba y el sabor metálico de su sangre inundo mi paladar importándome menos. Ana abrió la boca y le permití a mi lengua unirse a la de ella. El primer encuentro fue abrumador y miles de corrientes eléctricas me recorrieron poniendo mi piel enchinada. Mi entrepierna se endureció como una maldita roca y mis manos se posaron en sus mejillas suaves.

El beso se tornó frenético y sentí sus pequeñas manos aferrarse a mi cabello jalándolo. Mierda, me encantaba cuando hacia eso. Gimió en mi boca y eso basto para que perdiera la poca cordura que mantenía.

Bajé mis manos de sus mejillas y la tome por la cadera levantándola poniéndola a horcajadas en mis piernas. Joder, sentí a pesar de toda la ropa que nos separaba su centro llameante contra mi dura erección.

Besé su boca una vez más, y baje besando su mandíbula para después llegar a su cuello de alabastro. Succioné sus arterias como maldito loco y volví a subir besando su mandíbula.

— ¡Christian!—gritó Anastasia tomando mi cabeza con fuerza y besándome con posesa desesperación.

Me sorprendí de su arrebato.

Se meció sobre mi miembro y gemí.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, ella me deseaba y yo la deseaba. Yo la amaba y este día se lo haría saber.

* * *

Hola, sé que es tarde pero aquí está el capítulo siete. Espero que les guste y realmente espero que comenten. Gracias a todas las personas por sus comentarios, se los agradezco mucho. El Lunes o Martes nos vemos con la siguiente actualización, Gracias :)


	8. Chapter 8

POV CHRISTIAN

Cuando le acuné sus respingonas nalgas, se arqueo contra mí y gimió fuerte.

Joder, amaba sus sonidos.

Recorrí con mis manos su espalda subiendo con el movimiento su blusa negra para después quitársela. Casi me vine al instante al ver sus perfectos montes con sus protuberancias apretando la tela del sostén.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la vi desnuda, desde que la vi arquearse por las caricias que le propiciaba. Dios, estaba malditamente condenado por esta mujer.

Ana volvió a pegar sus labios a los míos y esta vez enredó su lengua contra la mía reconociéndose. Capturó mi labio inferior y le dio un tirón. Gruñí.

Mis manos febriles se movieron por la piel cremosa de su espalda y llegaron donde se encontraba el broche del sostén. Lo desenganché en un rápido movimiento y le quité la estorbosa prenda. Los pesados globos de alabastro, con sus puntas respingonas rosadas me volvieron loco y bajé por su cuello dejando húmedos besos hasta su pecho que bajaba rápidamente. Con mis manos acuné sus redondas y perfectas sinuosidades y saboreé una rosada punta. Anastasia dio un respingo y gimió mi nombre entrecortadamente.

Succioné como un bebé, pero con la fuerza de un hombre sediento por la mujer que amaba y me pasé al otro seno, pero no dejando de amasar en otro.

Anastasia me jalo del cabello y me atrajo a su boca, besándome.

Me hubiera gustado pasar horas adorando su cuerpo, pero se me hacía imposible no enterrarme en ella.

Así que levantándome con Anastasia, caminé hasta la habitación y la acosté sobre la cama.

Me quité rápidamente el suéter azul que traía, y bajé rápidamente mis estorbosos pantalones. Pero sin perder contacto visual con ella.

Me alejé de la cama dando algunos pasos hacia atrás para poder apreciar a Anastasia sin sostén, retorciéndose de placer y aun con sus malditos pantalones negros de mezclilla.

Casi silbe ante tal vista. Casi.

Volví hasta ella y desprendí el botón de su pantalón. Ayudándome, levantó las caderas y en cuestión de segundos estuvo tan sólo con las diminutas bragas blancas de algodón.

— Eres hermosa, Anastasia. — le susurre, besando castamente sus labios.

Sus ojos dilatados se humedecieron y besé las lágrimas saladas antes que bajaran por rostro.

— Te amo, nena. Y siempre lo haré.

Su rostro se contrajo y me besó con pasión.

— Te. Necesito. Tanto. — Ana farfulló pasando sus pequeñas manos por mi torso.

Temblé de excitación.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Nena?

— A ti. Siempre. —Gimió.

Siempre me tendrás Anastasia. Quise malditamente decirle, pero, Joder. Necesitaba estar dentro ella o si no tendría un serio caso de bolas azules.

Me reprendí al estar pensando con mi polla, pero era inevitable y más teniendo a mi hermosa esposa después de unos horribles meses sin ella.

Nos desprendí de las ultimas prendas que nos cubrían y estuvimos desnudos.

Bajé rápidamente de la cama y me arrodille frente a su inmaculado coño. No aguantando ni un momento más, probé su fuente de calor, enrollando mi lengua en su clítoris hinchado, la escuché gritar. Pasé mis dedos por su raja, estimulando sus labios y introduje dos dedos curveándolos para rozar su punto G.

— ¡Christian!... Por favor— La escuché suplicar.

Así que no haciéndola esperar por más, me subí sobre Ana y inmediatamente enredo sus piernas en mi cintura, acercando su sexo a mi polla.

Volví a sus labios una vez más y deje que probara su sabor en mi boca.

Me enterré en ella despacio.

Jodido Dios del cielo, vi malditas estrelladas tras mis parpados. Su coño apretado succionando cada centímetro de mi polla. Me moví lento, tratando de apaciguar la lava que crecía en mi vientre bajo con cada arremetida que le daba. Quería alargarlo. Pero estaba a punto de culminar. Carajo, parecía un puto adolescente.

Así que arrastrando una mano por nosotros, acaricié su botón de placer y aumenté las embestidas.

El olor a sexo inundo la habitación, así como también el sonido de nuestros cuerpos al chocar. Sentí las uñas de Anastasia arañarme la espalda mientras gritaba mi nombre.

Su coño empezó a ordeñar fuertemente mi polla, haciéndome saber que se estaba viniendo, y eso fue lo suficiente para venirme en chorros calientes y espesos que llenaron su interior.

Me derrumbé en su pecho perlado por una capa de sudor y sonreí como idiota.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Esperó haber llenado sus expectativas y que les haya gustado.

Por favor, comenten. Háganme saber que les está pareciendo está historia. Por cada cinco reviews que tenga subiré más rápido el capítulo.

Gracias a las personas que comentaron en el capítulo anterior. Un beso y abrazo.

Por cierto, empecé una página donde se hablará de libros, reseñas, link para descargar y noticias sobre libros. Les dejó como pueden buscarla.

Por fas entren y díganme que les parece.

.com

Natsby.


	9. Chapter 9

Christian Pov.

Realmente no conté cuantas veces hicimos el amor esa tarde, ni cuantas veces le repetí que la amaba con todo mí ser.

Pero, cuando estuvimos completamente satisfechos tuvimos que dejar la cama. Prácticamente tuve que obligarla a dejar la cama, con la excusa de que tendríamos que recobrar fuerzas.

Así que vistiéndola con tan sólo sus bragas y mi suéter. Agarré mis pantalones y me los puse sin siquiera ponerme de nuevo los bóxer. Revisé la Blackberry y me percate que tenía varios mensajes de Grace y Mía. Preguntaban por Ana, así que les hice saber que en este momento se encontraba bien.

Después de contestarles rápidamente, llamé a Taylor para pedirle si nos podría traer un poco de comida de algún restaurante.

Mientras esperábamos acurrucados en el sillón, mi pecho se hinchó de felicidad.

— Nena— la llamé suavemente pegando mi boca a su oreja.

Escuché de su parte un "hmm" y reí.

— ¿Muy cansada para hablar, Señora Grey? — insinué, pero antes de pensarlo, las palabras salieron por si solas.

No sabía cuál iba ser su reacción al mencionar su apellido de casada. Pero me sorprendí al escucharla reír. Solté el aire que contuve, imaginándome su reacción.

— ¡Oh Christian! No sabes cuánto te extrañaba. — Murmura girando su cuerpo para poder mirarme. Sus ojos que el día de ayer estaban marchitos sin ningún brillo. Ahora son los ojos de la mujer con la que me case. Mi corazón se acelera y cierro los ojos. Mierda, siento los ojos anegados de lagrimas.

— Creo poder saberlo, Ana. Te extrañé como un puto loco— Mi voz sale más ronca de lo normal y tragó con dificultad el nudo que se formo en mi garganta.

— Estamos juntos ahora, Christian — Susurra— Ya nada podrá separarnos.

Jodido Dios del Cielo, ¿Qué hice para merecer a esta mujer?

Se supone que yo debería estar diciéndole esto. Y ahora, no puedo ni hablar porque siento que si lo hago me romperé.

Joder, parezco un maldito marica.

— No sé que hice para merecerte.

Su entrecejo se frunce en una linda "v" que me acerco y le planto un casto beso.

— No, Christian tú eres un hombre maravilloso— me aclara sentándose en mi regazo y pasando su mano por mi cabello.

Niego con la cabeza y le tomo sus manos besándolas.

— Tu eres la única que lo ve, nena.

— No, Christian el único que no lo ve eres tú. —murmura con voz temblorosa.

¿Qué puedo responderle?

No soy el hombre maravilloso que ella dice ser. Estoy maldito con mis jodidas cincuentas sombras.

— ¿Cuándo será el día en que te des cuenta, Christian?

Y cuando estoy a punto de responderle, unos suaves toques en la puerta me avisan que Taylor llegó con nuestra cena.

Ana se levanta de mis piernas y huye a la habitación para ponerse unos pantalones. Mientras tanto, yo me dirijo hasta la puerta para recibir a Taylor.

Taylor se encuentra con una caja de cartón blanco con el logotipo del restaurant The Herbfarm* y una botella de vino con la etiqueta roja. Lo reconozco es un Valmont*. Hago pasar a Taylor y el camina hasta la pequeña cocina y coloca el pedido en la barra.

— Encargué al cocinero el menú del día, espero no molestarlo Señor Grey. — Me avisa Taylor.

Cuando estoy por responder, la voz de Anastasia se abre entre nosotros. Sonrío.

— Es perfecto, Taylor. Gracias.

— Señora Grey, un gusto volver a verla. — Responde Taylor con sorpresa y puedo ver por el brillo de sus ojos que está muy feliz de verla. Mi ceño se frunce, pero debo recordar que Ana es querida por mi familia y por los de seguridad.

Ana envuelve sus brazos en mi cintura por detrás y le acaricio tiernamente los nudillos.

— Gracias, Taylor. También me alegro de verte.

Cuando Taylor se retira me propongo a abrir la caja, la cual revela lasaña a la boloñesa con algunas especias encima. Cierro los ojos y aspiro el olor a salsa de tomate con las benditas especias.

Anastasia trae consigo dos platos, cubiertos y un par de vasos de cristal.

— Lo siento, Christian, tampoco tengo copas. —Me dice con timidez.

— No importa, nena. Con esos vasos será suficiente. —Le sonrío.

Sirvo en su plato un gran trozo de lasaña y luego sirvo en el mío. Ana busca en los cajones de una encimera el corcho para abrir el vino y tras un instante me lo tiende con una sonrisa.

Abro el vino que se destapa con un sonoro "pop" y sirvo el líquido escarlata en nuestros vasos.

La deliciosa cena pasa entre un cómodo silencio, lo cual me sorprende ya que siempre he preferido escuchar la dulce voz de mi esposa. Y cuando terminamos, Ana recoge nuestros platos para llevarlos a lavar.

Se siente tan normal y domestico ayudarla a secar los platos, así que lo hago con una maldita sonrisa plantada en mis labios.

Más tarde la pasión nos abruma y la subo a la encimera de la cocina, le arranco los shorts junto con su bragas y la penetro salvajemente. Ella grita mi nombre y me acerca aun más con sus piernas enredadas en mi espalda. La beso como un poseso y le quito mi estorboso suéter el cual lanzo por nuestras cabezas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unas horas después yacemos nuevamente en la cama, con todo un enredo de piernas y brazos. Pero después de todo esta reconciliación aun hay dudas que no puedo alejar.

No quiero romper este momento, pero realmente necesitamos hablar de esto.

Sé que ahora estamos juntos, Pero, ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Volveremos a Seattle? ¿Ella querrá volver…?

Sacudo la cabeza alejando todas esas preguntas y simplemente me dispongo a preguntar.

— Nena—la llamo.

— hmm— farfulla adormilada y sonrío. La deje cansada.

— No quiero echar a perder el momento, pero. ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? —Le pregunto.

Ana abre sus ojos y me observa pensativa.

— Aun estamos casados ¿no?

Yo asiento.

— Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? — cuestiona. —Estaré lista cuando tú dispongas para irnos.

Suspiro aliviado. Oh Dios, pensé que volvería a poner distancias, o que preferiría quedarse aquí. Mierda, siento como mi corazón vuelve a latir contra mi pecho.

— ¡Oh, Christian!—exclama una malhumorada Ana— No pensaste que después de todo esto no volvería contigo, ¿verdad?

Hago una mueca, porque fue exactamente lo que pensé. Anastasia abre desmesuradamente los ojos al comprobar que fue así y me golpea con su puño juguetonamente en el hombro.

Río y me lanzo contra ella, manteniéndola debajo de mí. Me gusta debajo de mí.

— ¡Oye! Se supone que esto es serio— se queja, pero su sonrisa la delata por lo que se empieza a reír conmigo. Escucho el melodioso sonido de su risa. Pero cuando ella ve que la estoy observando, deja de reír.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta ahora con su ceño fruncido. Besó la "v" que se forma.

— Nada, nena. Es sólo que amo el sonido de tu risa. — le respondo.

— Oh, eso.

— Sí, eso. — Bajo mi rostro y le beso los labios.

El beso de inmediato se torna abrumador y ambos nos separamos jadiando.

— ¿Sabes? Grace y Mía preguntaron hoy por ti. — Le digo recordando sus mensajes.

Ana respinga y se muerde el labio.

— Deben estar furiosas conmigo

— No, nena. Sólo están preocupadas—le seco una lagrima que se derrama por su ojo derecho. —Grace comprende porque le hiciste.

— ¿Le contaste? — Ana pregunta con sorpresa.

Yo asiento. Ella hace una mueca.

— Supongo, que les debo muchas explicaciones.

— Si no quieres dar explicaciones, no tendrás que darlas —Le digo tranquilizadoramente.

— No, Christian. Tengo que hablar con ellas. —dice. — Y también con Kate, y José.

Trato de mantener la compostura al sentir los celos enfermizos que me recorren al escuchar el nombre del fotógrafo. ¿Realmente también le debe explicaciones a él?

Carajo, no quiero que se le acerque.

— ¿Qué estas pensando? — me pregunta. — Te quedaste muy callado.

Me aferro a las sabanas y las aprieto hasta que mis nudillos quedan blancos.

— ¿Realmente tienes que hablar con el fotógrafo?

Ella rueda los ojos. Y de inmediato mi palma pica por el contacto de la carne tierna de sus nalgas.

— Su nombre es José, Christian. — comenta con voz cansada. — Y sí, también a él.

Quiero preguntarle porque, pero no quiero discutir en este momento ahora que estamos tan bien. Así que suspirando le beso la frente.

Confío en ella. José es sólo su amigo... "Que quiere algo más con ella" mi subconsciente hace su maldita aparición y cierro los ojos fuertemente tratando de callarlo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de partir? — pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.

Ella suelta un sonoro suspiro.

— Estoy feliz de irme, Christian. — sus pestañas aletean. — Pero también tengo miedo.

Cuando estoy por preguntarle que es a lo que teme, ella me responde.

— Tengo miedo a nosotros, Christian. ¿Estaremos bien?

Mi corazón se oprime.

— Haré todo lo posible para que nosotros estemos bien, nena. —le respondo con voz ronca.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y se abraza fuertemente a mí.

— ¿Entonces, que esperamos? — pregunta. — Vámonos de este maldito lugar.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda. Así que aquí tienen el capítulo nueve. Gracia a todas por sus comentarios, me hicieron muy feliz. Recuerden más de cinco comentarios y les subo capítulo más rapido.

Otra vez, gracias por sus reviews.

Nastsby.


	10. Chapter 10

Chistian Pov.

Cuando salimos de su apartamento con las pocas pertenencias de Anastasia, bajamos las escaleras y nos encontramos en la pequeña nauseabunda estancia. El señor calvo con lentes de botella se encuentra tras el viejo y alto escritorio de madera y Ana se acerca hasta él. La sigo.

— Señor, Jean— Mi esposa lo llama, mientras saca de su bolso, la llave del departamento. El tal "Jean" levanta la vista de su periódico y observa con desdén a Ana. Me pongo detrás de ella y la agarro protectoramente de la cintura.

— Sólo vengo a entregarle las llaves del departamento— explica.

El viejo levanta una poblada ceja gris.

— Le recuerdo Rose que tenemos un contrato— murmura apretando los dientes metálicos.

Mi ceño se frunce.

— Sí, lo sé Señor Jean. Pero, parto mañana a Seattle. —La voz de Ana es insistente.

El viejo la mira con burla. Siento las palmas picar y la furia nublarme la vista. _¿Quién se cree para hablarle así a mi dulce esposa? _

— Eso señorita Lambert, no es mi culpa. — prosigue.

Infantilmente quiero hablar y hacerle saber que _en realidad _ es; _Señora Grey. _

— ¡No voy a pagar más dinero, si no voy a estar aquí!—exclama una enojada Ana con sus mejillas rojas.

— ¡Usted firmó un maldito contrato!—le grita de vuelta y en el proceso saliva nauseabunda salpica.

Y eso es todo, no dejaré que nadie le levante la voz.

Colocó a Ana detrás de mí.

— Si vuelve a levantarle la voz, será lo último que vuelva a hacer. —A pesar de que susurro, mi voz se escucha gruesa y ronca. Y demonios que sí, se escucha amenazadora.

El señor Jean traga saliva ruidosamente haciendo que se su manzana de Adán se mueva.

— Christian—Ana me habla jalando mi suéter tratando de hacer que retroceda.

_Oh no, nena. No lo haré. _

— No venga a amenazarme—escupe el anciano. Lo miro con malicia. — ¡Esa zorra me debe dinero!

Siento la sangre hervirme en las venas y suelto un gruñido.

_Te has metido con el tipo equivocado. _

Agarrándolo de las solapas de su camisa a cuadros, lo acerco y le hablo muy cerca de su rostro. Nuestras narices están tan cerca que siento su pesada respiración.

— Con tan sólo un chasquido de mis dedos, puedo hacer que tu estúpido edificio quede en las ruinas. Como también, puedo hacer que pierdas cada centavo. —El hombre palideció. — Vuelve a meterte conmigo, o llamar a _mí_ esposa de tal manera y no te aseguró, te juro que esas serán las últimas palabras que pronunciaras.

Lo suelto de las solapas y él se agarra de la mesa para no perder el equilibrio.

Sacó mi cartera y lanzo a la mesa varios billetes verdes. Lo vuelvo a mirar. Sigue blanco como un papel arrugado.

— No me hagas arrepentirme y sacarte la lengua yo mismo. —exclamo.

Me giro hasta Ana que no tiene más color que el anciano Jean e inmediatamente la tomo de la cintura manteniéndola pegada a mi cuerpo. Le susurro un "vámonos" y caminamos hasta la puerta del edificio sin mirar atrás.

El mismo auto negro con ventanas polarizadas, que me recogió del aeropuerto nos espera en la entrada. Cuando nos acercamos Taylor se baja rápidamente de la puerta piloto y llega hasta nosotros.

— Señor Grey —Musita saludándome. Le hago un asentimiento de cabeza y Taylor posa su mirada en Anastasia. Lo veo fruncir el seño y preguntar preocupado.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Señora Grey?

— Sí, sólo…No es nada. —contesta, pero su respuesta no convence para nada.

Taylor nos abre la puerta trasera del coche y nos metemos en el.

Acerco el cuerpo de Ana al mío y le beso el tope de su cabeza.

— ¿Segura qué estás bien, nena?

Ella levanta la cabeza de mi pecho y me mira con sus bonitos y cándidos ojos azules. Sus mejillas ahora tienen un sano color rosado.

— Estoy bien, de verdad. —murmura escondiendo su mirada de mí. — Es sólo que, no debiste hablarle al Señor Jean de esa manera.

Suelto un bufido y le tomo sus manos besándolas.

— No dejaré que nadie te grite y menos que te degrade de esa manera. —le explico, y mi voz es dura.

Ana se vuelve a esconder en mi pecho y la escucho suspirar.

— Es sólo un viejo anciano. —musita.

— Sea quien sea, Anastasia—Le digo autoritario.

Escucho su risa tintinear en mi pecho y la miro con una ceja arqueada cuando ella levanta su rostro.

— Te extrañé demasiado, Christian.

Siento un vuelco en el estomago y mi corazón hincharse.

…

Cuando abordamos mi avión privado, todos los presentes saludan cortésmente a Ana. Así que prácticamente se la pasa con las mejillas sonrojadas.

La voz del piloto nos anuncia que está a punto de despegar y que debemos abrocharnos los cinturones de seguridad. A pesar de que sé que Ana puede hacerlo, la ayudo abrochando su cinturón, pero sin darme cuenta le rozo el pequeño triangulo del pantalón. Ella se tensa y me mira con sus grandes ojos anhelantes.

Sé lo que quiere. Y estoy dispuesto a dárselo.

Me volteo para vigilar y observo que Taylor está a dos asientos de nosotros y que está de espaldas. Sonrío al observar que lleva audífonos. Bien.

Y como el avión esta arribando al cielo, las azafatas permanecerán sentadas unos minutos más.

Sonrío como un maldito niño que hará alguna travesura. Y bajó nuestras mesitas de comida para tapar la visión de lo que haré.

Ana adivinando se sonroja y una sonrisa fluye de sus labios.

_Oh sí, nena. Te haré correrte con mis dedos. _

Bajo la mano y con cuidado desabrocho el botón de su pantalón. Me acerco hasta ella y le beso los labios metiendo sin permiso mi lengua y saboreando su sabor. Ella suelta un jadeo en mi boca, cuando siente mis dedos apartar su braga y acariciar suavemente su resbaladiza raja. Con mi mano libre, acerco más su rostro al mío y le mordisqueo los labios. Le froto el clítoris hinchado y ella suelta un suspiro con los dientes apretados. Sé que se está conteniendo.

Bajo la mano que tenía en su rostro y la descanso en su vientre para después subir por dentro de su camiseta directa a sus maduros pechos. Pellizco su pezón y ella agarra mi camiseta con sus puños apretados.

Siento mi pantalón estrecharse y las bolas dolerme. Mi polla presionando fuertemente la tela de mi pantalón.

Introduzco un dedo en su vagina y lo curvo rozando su punto de placer.

—Oh Joder, ¡Christian!—jadea sin aliento.

_Oh Dios, quiero colocarla a horcajadas sobre mí y follarla duro..._

Mientras rápidamente bombeo con mi dedo, acarició alrededor de la carne sensible de su clítoris.

Ella acerca su rostro al mío y me besa con su lengua adentrándose en mi paladar. Mis bolas se contraen placenteramente.

Le pellizco una vez el capullo riguroso de su pezón y siento su vagina ordeñar mis dedos, apresándolos poco a poco.

Ana muerde mi hombro y se corre fuertemente.

Le vuelvo a besar los labios, pero esta vez castamente, mientras saco mis dedos de su interior.

Ana sisea.

Chupo su dulce almizcle y le sonrío ladinamente al ver que me observa.

Baja la mirada sonrojada, para así toparse con el bulto de mis pantalones. Sus cejas se arquean.

Le vuelvo a sonreír.

_Sí nena, tenemos una situación… _

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Gracias por sus bonitos comentarios, recuerden más de cinco y actualizo. Gracias por leerme, significa mucho para mí. Recuerden que tengo Facebook por cualquier pregunta que quieran hacerme acerca de el fanfic. _

_Un beso y un abrazo. _

_Natsby. _

_PD: Pueden buscar mi facebook con el nombre de; Natalia Bonham. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chistian Pov.

Desde que aterrizamos Anastasia se encuentra algo inquieta. La entiendo, sé que mi familia la atosigará con preguntas que tal vez a ella le incomodarán. Realmente me gustaría evitarle eso, pero Ana se niega a que yo meta las manos en el fuego por ella.

Cuando subimos al auto, ella descansa su cabeza en mi hombro. Aspiró maravillado su aroma, el delicioso buque de mi esposa.

Le besó castamente su cabeza y le pregunto.

— ¿Un dólar por tus pensamientos, Señora Grey?

Escuchó su melodiosa risa resonar contra mi pecho.

— Me gusta esa pregunta—Contesta mirándome con sus cándidos ojos empolvados. — Me recuerda cuando te conocí.

Sonrío, cuando a mi mente le llegan flashes de nuestros primeros momentos juntos. Es cierto, recuerdo haberla cuestionado infinidades de veces esa pregunta, y hasta este momento me di cuenta porque lo hacía; Inseguridad.

Quería saber todo de ella, porque me sentía inseguro por las decisiones que ella podría tomar respecto a nuestra "relación". Porque tenía miedo de que ella se diera cuenta de lo jodido que estaba y quisiera huir de mí. Y eso era porque desde el principio ya había empezado a tener sentimientos por Anastasia.

Los flashes como vienen se van y nuevamente observó el rostro de mi mujer.

— Tu ceño se frunció. —Anastasia dice, pasando su suave y delgado dedo por las líneas arrugadas de en medio de mis cejas

Busco su mano libre, y entrelazo mi mano con la de ella. Encajan también…

— Sólo recordé algo del pasado.

Ahora el ceño de Ana se frunce, formando la "v" que tanto me gustaba.

— ¿Es algo malo? —pregunta.

Yo niego con la cabeza.

— No, nena—. Le respondo rápidamente. —Sólo que me he percatado de algo.

Ella me sonríe y se acerca a besarme suavemente en los labios. Cuando se separa susurra.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— La pregunta que tanto te gusta, Ana. Por fin he descubierto porque la hacía tanto. —respondo.

Anastasia me observa con extrañeza.

— Cada vez que te preguntaba, era por la inseguridad de no saber que decisiones estabas tomando. —Le explico, sintiendo la ligera punzada de dolor en mi pecho — Sí es que veías toda la mierda que tenía encima…

Los ojos de mi esposa hablan por sí solos, reprendiéndome.

— Christian, sé que cuando nos conocimos no fue de la mejor manera. —Toma mi rostro entre sus manos. — Pero sin todas esas cosas que nos sucedieron, no estuviéramos aquí, ahora.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente. Sé que es verdad. Y también se que a pesar de todo, seguimos juntos. Porque nuestro amor es más fuerte que todo el puto mundo. Tras abrir los ojos, me encuentro con los suyos y siento que me enamoro más, si es que se puede.

— Te amo Anastasia.

— Y yo a ti, Christian Grey. Siempre.

Taylor aparca el automóvil en el estacionamiento de él Escala, bajo sin esperar la cortesía de Taylor al abrir la puerta, lo hago yo mismo y tomo la mano de mi dulce esposa y la ayudo a salir con cuidado.

Nos encaminamos al ascensor privado y entro con ella sin esperar—nuevamente a Taylor—. Veo el rostro estupefacto de él, y le lanzo una mirada taciturna. Sé que muchas veces reprendí a Anastasia por deshacerse de los agentes de seguridad, pero realmente en este momento me importaba una mierda. Necesitaba un momento privado con ella. _En el jodido ascensor_…

Cojo a Anastasia por su estrecha cintura y la estrello contra mi cuerpo, besándola como un poseso sediento de su dulce sabor. Delineó sus carnosos labios con mi lengua, aplastándolos, para después tomar uno con los dientes y jalarlo fuertemente ganándome un gruñido de Ana.

Joder, eso se escuchó jodidamente excitante.

La erección fuerte como un maldito tronco empieza a necesitar espacio en mis pantalones, y las venas ensanchadas palpitan casi al ritmo de mi frenético corazón.

Tomando exuberantes cantidades de oxigeno, me recuerdo calmarme; ¡Estamos en un endemoniado ascensor con cámaras de seguridad!

Así que poniendo de todo mi autocontrol, me separo de sus apetitosos labios. Ana suelta un suspiro resignada y sus labios hinchados y ligeramente rojizos forman un adorable puchero.

Me acercó a su oído y le susurro.

— Recuerda las cámaras, nena.

Anastasia no tan discretamente voltea a las esquinas y descubre la maquinaria color plateado. Cámaras. Vuelve a fruncir los labios. Sonrío divertido.

— Pero no te preocupes, nena. En cuanto lleguemos te haré el amor en cada puto lugar. —Le sigo murmurando suavemente en el oído, para después retirarme dejando antes una traviesa lamida en su carnoso y suave lóbulo.

Ana da un respingo.

Y como si el ascensor escuchara mis plegarias, anuncia con un tintineo que hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

Vuelvo a sonreír como un maldito niño travieso, y levanto a mi esposa en volandas. Ella suelta un chillido de sorpresa para después terminar soltando una carcajada.

Mi corazón da un vuelco. Amo el sonido de su risa.

Paso con cuidado la sala de estancia y llegamos hasta los mullidos sillones de cuero negro. La recuesto sobre uno de ellos, y sin aviso, levantó su blusa azul pastel junto con su sujetador negro. Los dos montes color alabastro saltan ante mí con sus puntas orgullosamente erguidas y sonrosadas. Bajo mi rostro y succiono una de las dulces puntas.

Ana enreda sus manos en mi cabello y me jala hasta su boca, la cual me recibe con su lengua al insistente.

Y como tuve el control, lo pierdo cuando Ana de alguna manera termina volteándonos. Se levanta de mis piernas y se quita la que me pareció una muy bonita blusa en la mañana, pero ahora sólo veo más que una estorbosa prenda. La lanza por nuestras cabezas y se quita rápidamente el sostén.

Jodido Dios del puto Cielo.

Anastasia en tan solo jeans, con su cremosa piel del pecho al descubierto, su cabello largo y negro, rizado en las puntas le acarician la piel del estomago. ¡Siento celos de las malditas puntas de su cabello, Joder! Parece una ninfa recién salida del bosque para mi infierno personal, para mi dulce perdición.

La acerco hasta mí, cubriendo esos centímetros que antes nos separaban. La siento nuevamente en mis piernas.

¿Cómo decirle como me siento en este momento?

La miró embelesado por su belleza, y recuerdo que esta mujer es mía. Es mi esposa. Y lo más importante; Ella me ama, su amor me corresponde y ese es el maldito mejor premio de todos.

Le recorro con las yemas de mis dedos, esperando que no se sientan tan ásperas al acariciar su dulce y tierna carne. Deslizo mis dedos desde su rostro, hasta sus pechos. Me llenan. Están hechos exactos a las medida de mis manos. La vuelvo a besar, pero esta vez demostrándole todo el amor que siento por ella. Demostrándole que es más que tener contacto físico. Que es más que sexo. Sí no una fusión de dos almas enamoradas rencontrándose. Rencontrándose con su mitad.

….

Cuando subimos al audi que yo voy conduciendo. Trato de evaporar los nervios que veo que están consumiendo a mi esposa. Le acaricio la pierna en un modo inocente, Ana sabe que la estoy persuadiendo, por lo que me lanza una sonrisa agradecida.

Pasamos por lo que es la zona de Olympic, donde está la casa que anteriormente compré. Y observó como Ana levanta la cabeza buscándola.

— En cuanto estés lista, podemos mudarnos. — Le explico con una sonrisa. Anastasia me mira con sus ojos emocionados.

— ¿Enserio?—Frunció el ceño. — Pensé, ya sabes.., Que la habías vendido.

— No, nena. Jamás. Esa casa la escogimos juntos. —exclamo mientras le sigo acariciando la rodilla.

Anastasia me da una sonrisa ladina y me dice.

— En ese caso; ¿Crees que podremos acércanos? Me gustaría volver a verla.

Asiento con la cabeza y una sonrisa fluye de mis labios.

— La casa está terminada nena, sólo falta escoger los muebles pero eso te lo dejo a ti. Quiero que nuestra casa sea como a ti te gusta. —Le hago saber.

Sus ojos brillan.

— Eso es realmente dulce, Christian. Gracias por esperarme. —murmura con su voz cargada de sentimientos.

Tomo su mano y la acerco hasta mis labios besándola.

— Yo siempre te esperaré, Anastasia.

…

— ¡Anastasia, querida! — exclama mi madre dándole un abrazo fuerte a mi esposa cuando inmediatamente la ve.

Las mejillas de Ana se colorean de rojizo cuando mi madre se separa de ella y la observa con los ojos llameantes de lágrimas.

— Estoy tan apenada, Grace, yo…

Mi madre hace un ademán con las manos.

— Todo está bien querida, lo comprendo. Lo importante es que ahora estas aquí con nosotros. —Le explica mi madre acariciándole los brazos maternalmente.

Veo lágrimas en los ojos de mi esposa, y eso no lo soporto, así que voy hacia ella y la pego a mi pecho.

— ¿Qué tal si pasamos al comedor? —Les digo, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

En la cena, sólo están reunidos mis padres, Ana y yo. La sopa de raviolis y sus especias inunda mi paladar, y no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que cene con mis padres. El chianti se ve espumoso y rojizo contra la copa de cristal y le doy un sorbo.

Observó a mi esposa que mantiene una conversación con mi padre y el de vez en cuando me echa miradillas de soslayo.

Cuando estoy por terminarme mi primera copa, me doy cuenta que es la tercera copa que se toma Ana. La alerta suena en mi cabeza con las luces rojas y azules y el molesto pitido retumba en mi cabeza.

No es algo normal. Anastasia nunca bebió más de una copa cuando se trataba de cenar con mis padres. La miro otra vez y ella sigue bebiendo. Sé que debo pararla; ¿Pero cómo? No quiero dejarla avergonzada delante de Carrik y Grace…

Mientras trato de buscar la solución correcta de hacer que deje de beber, una idea asalta mi mente.

Inocentemente bajo mi brazo y encuentro con mi mano su pierna al descubierto por el vestido color ciruela que ahora le queda un poco suelto.

Anastasia respinga ante el contacto de mi mano fría y suelta la copa y la descansa sobre la mesa. En sus mejillas reposa una nube rojiza y sus ojos grandes y azules me observan como diciendo; "¡Estamos en casa de tus padres!"

Pero mi recorrido sigue y subo por su muslo suave. Su respiración ahora es más pesada, pero trata de seguir el ritmo de la conversación.

Hago que abra las piernas y toco su feminidad sobre la tela de sus bragas. Mi dedo delinea su raja y retiro la tela estorbosa. Hundo mis dedos en mi lugar favorito y la calidez embarga mis dedos.

Ana respinga nuevamente y trata de reír por algo que le ha dicho mi madre.

Mi padre me observa dudativo y con el ceño fruncido para luego posar su mirada en la mano faltante. Abre desmesuradamente los ojos.

¡Mierda!

Retiro la mano de inmediato y trato de no posar mi mirada en el. ¡Me ha descubierto, maldita sea!

Escuchó a mi padre carraspear y anuncia.

— ¿Qué tal Christian si me acompañas a mi despacho? Tengo que comentarte algo importante.

Siento la sangre drenarse de mi rostro.

Al menos Anastasia dejo de tomar...

...

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero la Escuela comenzó y es mi ultimo año de Bachiller. Las tareas y el reciente servicio social hará que tarde en actualizar. Lo lamento. Sólo aviso que no abandonaré la historia, y que dará un giro que pienso que les gustará. Gracias a todas las personas que me siguen y se toman la molestia de comentar. Eso significa mucho para mí. Gracias de todo corazón. **

**Que disfruten el capítulo. **

**Pueden localizarme por esta cuenta en Facebook; Natalia Bonham. **

**Contestaré a cada una de sus dudas. **

**Que pasen buen fin de semana. Besos y abrazos. **

**Natsby. **


End file.
